1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera capable of functioning with stored data such as, for example, stored data of the film speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of setting the film speed in a photographic camera, it has been proposed to provide a surface of a film cartridge with a code pattern comprised of particular combinations of conductive and non-conductive areas in correspondence with the film speed. When such a film cartridge is loaded in the camera, a plurality of feelers provided in the camera detect such a particular combination of conductive and non-conductive areas to set the film speed automatically in the camera.